


self-care hoe

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Consent is key, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: Liam loves a bit of self-care, face masks and the whole nine but only while he's alone. one day Theo comes home early and things get a little bit fucked ;)





	self-care hoe

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone. so This my first time writing smut. I'm so sorry if its really badly written, or cringey. I think it's obvious I don't know how to write smut. anyways, please leave kudo and comments. constructive criticism is very much appreciated!!! if someone from school or a friend sees this, I'm going to burn myself alive, 
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!

 

“Hey Li,” Theo calls out as he opens the door, he places his keys in the bowl and takes his backpack into the living room to start emptying it. 

 

“Hey Theo, I’m just in the bathroom,” Liam calls out, “Mom and David will be back in a couple hours, they both got called back into work.”

 

“Alright,” Theo says. He can hear Liam upstairs in the bathroom messing around with the sink. Theo rolls his eyes and starts emptying his backpack, he grabs out his laptop, charger, and textbooks. He walks over to the powerpoint and plugs in his phone and laptop charger.

 

Theo sits down on the sofa and opens his textbooks to start studying, he hears Liam walking down the stairs, he turns around and starts laughing. 

 

Liam is wearing a blue clay face mask and has his hair in a small ponytail at the back of his head. 

 

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” Liam asks, despite the face mask Liam's face goes a very visible shade of red. 

 

“Um Li, I think you have something on your face,” Theo wheezes out. Liam rolls his eyes and walks over to Theo and leans in for a kiss. Theo ducks his head down so that Liam’s lip brush his forehead. 

 

“Oh hell no Liam, I’m not kissing you while you have that on your face,” Theo says as he nudges Liam of the way. 

 

“Fuck you,” Liam huffs as he sits next to Theo on the sofa. Theo softly chuckles and turns his attention back to his textbooks and grabs a pen from his pencil case.  Liam takes his phone out of his pocket and opens snapchat. He takes a photo of himself and puts the caption, “ _I just love it when my boyfriend makes fun of me for wearing a face mask_.” and he sends it to Mason, Corey and puts it on his story. 

 

After ten minutes Liam gets up and goes into the upstairs bathroom, he comes back down with his hair out of the ponytail and has taken off the face mask. He sits back down next to Theo, Liam clears his throat. Theo turns his head to look at Liam. 

 

“Something you would like to say little wolf?” Theo asks as he closes his textbook. 

 

“Check my snapchat story,” Liam says, he stands and walks into the kitchen.

 

Theo places his pen on the table and grabs his phone from where it was charging next to him, he unlocks it and goes into snapchat. He doesn’t use snapchat very often so the only people he has on snapchat is Liam, Corey, Mason and surprisingly Jenna who insisted on getting snapchat.

 

He clicks through Liam’s story until he gets to the last photo. Theo sighs and gets up, he turns off his phone and places it in his pocket. He walks into the Kitchen and leans onto the bench. 

 

Liam has his back to Theo and is cleaning the dishes from breakfast this morning. “Liam,” Theo says. Liam turns around to face Theo, he grabs a cloth to dry his hands. 

 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, I was just joking,” Theo says as Liam turns back around and continues to scrub the dishes. “Come on Li, don’t give me the silent treatment,” Theo says, he walks over to Liam and puts his arms around Liam’s waist. He kisses the area between Liam's shoulders.

 

Liam wiggles out of Theo grip and walks to the other side of the kitchen. “For fuck sake Liam I said I was sorry, What else do you want me to say,” Theo shouts. Liam doesn’t say anything he just raises his eyebrows and glares at Theo. 

 

Liam walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, he picks up his phone and walks up the stairs. Theo follows behind him, “where are you going?” he asks as he follows Liam into the laundry and back into the main upstairs area.

 

Liam turns around and glares at him, “somebody’s cranky,” Theo singsongs. “And somebody needs to shut the fuck up,” Liam shouts.

 

Liam walks into his room and slams the door. “Oh come on Liam,” Theo yells through the door.

“Fuck off,” Liam yells back. 

 

Liam sits down on his bed and unlocks his phone, he has got a message from Mason. 

He opens and reads the message then calls Mason. He opens his window and climbs on to the roof so his out of earshot.

 

“Hey, buddy are you alright?” Mason asks as the call connected. 

 

“Hey Mase. Yeah, I’m okay I guess,” Liam replies, he pulls his knees to his chest and leans his head on his knees. 

 

“Can he hear us?” Mason asks, the call is muffled for a second before his voice is more clear. 

 

“Nah he can’t hear us, I’m on the roof,” Liam says. He hears Theo knocking on his door, “fuck off Theo,” he yells and the knocking stops. 

 

“That bad huh,” Mason says. Liam hums in response. 

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” Mason asks quietly. 

 

Liam sighs before saying, “it's probably going to sound really dumb and not like a big deal. But it’s a big deal for me.”

 

“It's alright Liam, you can tell me,” Mason says. 

 

“Okay so, I got home before him because lacrosse training finished early, and he was staying back so he could finish a group project. I got home and I decided to put on a new face mask, the blue clay one you told me about.” Mason quickly cuts in and asks, “sorry but how was the mask?”

 

“It was really nice and it does smell like blueberries,” Liam says before continuing, “I put the face mask on and put my hair up I wouldn’t get it in my hair. I was up in the bathroom when he got home, I came downstairs and he started laughing at me and he wouldn’t even kiss me.” 

 

“That's not stupid Liam, it’s completely understandable that your pissed with him, he was being a fucking dick,” Mason replies, Liam hears the door open on Mason’s side of the call. 

 

“Do you need to go?” Liam asks, there’s a knock on his door again which he ignores. 

 

“No it's okay, it’s just Corey,” Mason replies. He faintly hears Corey say, “Hey Liam.”

 

“Go spend time with your boyfriend Mase, tell Corey I said hi,” Liam says.

 

“Thanks, Li, I promise I’ll call you back. Love you bye,” Mason says. 

 

“I love you too Mase, bye.” Liam stands up and climbs back through his window.

 

When Liam opens his door Theo is sitting down, leaning against the wall. He stands when Liam steps out, “you know you’re cute when you’re angry,” Theo says as a small smirk creeps onto his face. 

 

“Yeah, well I’m about to get really fucking adorable,” Liam says. He kicks Theo in the side and punches him in the nose. 

 

Theo groans as he sets his nose back into place, “I deserved that,” Theo says as he follows Liam down the stairs and into the kitchen. Liam sits down at the kitchen table and Theo sits down opposite him. 

 

“Okay first of all,” Liam starts, “its called self-care you hoe, the face masks do wonders for my skin. Second of all, I also do this shit for you. Yes, it's nice to pamper myself but I also do it for you. But I don’t do it while you’re around because I was scared you would make fun of me for it which is what you did.” Liam finishes with a huff. 

 

Theo looks at him like Liam’s an alien, “what do you mean you do it for me,” he asks. 

 

“You were literally always saying how my skin is so rough, and that its like kissing sandpaper,” Liam replies as he looks at Theo. The realization starts to show on Theo”s face. 

 

“Oh shit little wolf, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it. I love your skin and I love everything about you, I’m sorry if I made you think I didn’t like parts of you,” Theo says, he reaches across the table and grabs Liam hand. 

 

“Its okay,” Liam says quietly. Theo’s thumb is rubbing across his knuckles and Liam losses himself in the feeling.

 

“It's not okay Liam,” Theo whispers, “I’m so sorry, I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you too,” Liam whispers back. 

 

Theo leans over the table and softly connects their lips. They break apart and stand up, Theo grabs Liam’s hand and pulls him into the living room where they collapse onto the sofa. Theo leans up and connects their lips again. “Do you want to?” Theo asks, “yes I really do,” Liam replies. (consent is key)

 

The kiss turns hungry as Theo sneaks his hands under Liam’s shirt. His hands explore Liam’s back, he soaks in the feeling of the muscles rollings and shifting as things heat up. Theo flips over Liam and threads his fingers through Liam’s, he pins them above Liam’s head as he kisses from Liam’s lips to his neck.

 

He sucks on a spot behind Liam’s ear and watches as the purple love bite fades back to his normal skin color. “I don’t want to do this on the sofa,” Liam whispers. 

 

“Okay,” Theo whispers back. He stands up and held out his hand for Liam to take. They walk hand in hand up the stair and into Liam’s room. They stand next to the bed, Theo reaches out and brushes a strand of lose hair out of Liam’s eyes and behind his ear. 

 

Liam connects their lips and whispers, “I love you,” between kisses. “I love you too,” Theo whispers back, he pushes Liam softly onto the bed. He closes the door and then slowly takes off his shirt as he climbs on top of Liam. 

 

He leans down and hungrily connects their lips, Liam breaks the kiss to take his shirt off. Theo kisses Liam’s neck, leaving fading purple love bites as he goes. 

 

Liam let out a loud moan as Theo kisses over one of Liam’s nipples. Theo runs his lips over the nipple until Liam is squirming underneath him, his cock hard and uncomfortably restrained in his jeans. 

 

Theo hips automatically rock down bring their cocks together, they both let out loud moans as they get strong jolts of pleasure

 

“Fuck Theo please please,” Liam whispers as he lifts his hips up to met Theo’s. 

 

“What do you need baby,” Theo whispers, he brings his hand up to Liam’s cheek and kisses him sweet and slow.

 

“Please make me cum, I need it,” Liam says louder than before. “I’ll take care of you,” Theo says as he undoes the button on Liam’s pants and drags the fly down. 

 

Liam lifts his hips so Theo can drag down his jeans, he kicks them off and they land on his desk across his room. Theo pulls down is own jeans and throws them across the room. Once they are both in their boxer, Theo asks, “can I suck your cock?” Liam and Theo make eye contact and Theo waits for Liam to nod or say yes. (consent is key)

 

He moves down on the bed and settles between Liam’s legs. He grabs the top of Liam’s boxers and slowly takes them off, kissing down his hip and thigh. He pulls them completely off and throws them in the same direction as the jeans. 

 

He softly runs his fingers over Liam’s shaft, Liam lets out a soft moan at the light contact. Theo grips Liam’s cock and slowly licks the head.“Fuck, Theo,” Liam cries out as Theo takes the whole thing into his mouth. 

 

Liam doesn’t have the biggest dick in the world but it’s still hard work for Theo to get the whole in this mouth without choking. Theo’s tongue swirls over the underside of Liam’s cock, he relaxed his throat and takes deep breaths through his nose. His nose brushing the hair at the end of Liam’s shaft and then he backs off.

 

“Fuck, fuck Theo please make me cum,” Liam cries out. 

 

Theo takes Liam’s cock back into his mouth and he uses his hand to pump the base of Liam’s cock as he sucks on the head. 

 

“Ah ah, fuck I’m going to cum fuck,” Liam says his voice hitching at the end. 

 

Liam’s hips rise as he cums in Theo’s mouth. Theo swallows down Liam’s load and takes his mouth off Liam’s cock with a “pop.” 

 

Theo crawls up towards Liam and kisses him softly. “Want me to reciprocate?” Liam asks as he opens his arms, Theo falls into Liam’s arms and he shakes his head. 

 

“No, it’s okay, maybe later. Can you just hold me?” Theo asks, “of course,” Liam replies. He pulls the comforter over the both of them and holds Theo in his arms.

 

“I love you,” Theo whispers.

 

“I love you too,” Liam replies as he kisses Theo cheek. 


End file.
